


Miedos del día anterior

by Entre_libros_con_nuria



Category: Olympus - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entre_libros_con_nuria/pseuds/Entre_libros_con_nuria
Summary: Sabemos que les pasa a Asha Amartya y Aden Demir al entrar en la Akademeia pero... ¿Qué les podía haber pasado por la cabeza el día de antes de ir?He estado pensando sobre ello y este ha sido el resultado.
Kudos: 2





	Miedos del día anterior

**Author's Note:**

> Recomiendo no leerlo antes de leer La Flor Y La Muerte, por si acaso...

ASHA

El holograma de Aden acaba de desaparecer y yo decido apartar la eidola durante un rato y quedarme mirando el techo de mi habitación.  
Mañana empieza el curso en la Akademeia, para Aden y para mí puede ser como empezar de nuevo, allí no seré la única Hades, no seré la única del servicio del que cuentan historias de terror a los niños cuando son pequeños y, al menos durante un momento, quizás puedo dejar de ser la Hija de Hades, de la mujer que, según esos mismos cuentos, mató al anterior Hijo para hacerse con el puesto… Pero eso son solo cuentos, mi madre, no sería capaz de matar a nadie, en Hades hacemos cosas maravillosas, en Hades proporcionamos una segunda vida aquellos que han muerto, damos más tiempo a la persona y a los familiares en Hades no...  
Trato de apartar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, mañana todo va a ir bien, tiene que ir bien.  
Voy a echar de menos estar aquí pero tengo la esperanza de que mi compañero de cuarto sea Aden o, en su defecto, alguien que no se deje llevar por lo que haya escuchado sobre mí o sobre mi servicio. Por favor, por favor, por favor, que no sea nadie del instituto…   
Cierro los ojos, lo único que sé casi seguro es que todos los Hijos estarán allí… Distingo perfectamente los ojos verdes que aparecen en mi cabeza en ese momento, pero me recuerdo a mi misma como es Deméter, es probable que incluso haya convencido a su Hija para que decida quedarse con ella en vez de venir a la Akademeia con todos los demás… Y no es que quiera verla, es un hecho. Pensar en los demás Hijos también implica pensar en Minna… La voz de Aden suena tan clara dentro de mi cabeza que parece que esté estirado aquí, a mi lado, en la cama y no a punto de marcharse en una de las visitas rutinarias a las oficinas de Hefesto en las que acompaña a su padre desde que acabo el instituto. Es por eso que Aden y yo nos hemos visto poco durante este tiempo, se ha pasado los días entre máquinas, aunque no puedo culparlo, yo también los he pasado llenos de muerte. Al final, se supone que eso es lo que somos, los futuros Hefesto y Hades, tenemos que estar a la altura, tenemos que esforzarnos, tenemos que entrar en Cronos… ¿Y si no somos lo suficientemente buenos? No, tenemos que serlo, hemos trabajado mucho para llegar hasta aquí.  
Aún quedan horas para irme, demasiadas, y no quiero pasarlas aquí parada así que me levanto de la cama, me subo al aerodeslizador y me encamino hacia el sitio que más voy a echar de menos estos meses… Espero no necesitar Paraíso durante todo este tiempo.

ADEN

Cierro la llamada con Asha justo antes de que Hefesto irrumpa en la habitación y me haga acompañarlo, de nuevo, a sus oficinas.  
Aquí todos me felicitan, están seguros de que entraré en Cronos otros, quizá más atrevidos y con la intención de subir en su puesto, me preguntan por mi relación con Asha, desde la fiesta de final de curso todos piensan que estamos juntos, incluso mi padre, por más veces que le repita que Asha solo es mi mejor amiga.  
Estar aquí puede ser bastante agradable… Cuando no tienes la presión de ser el futuro Hefesto. Esa es una de las cosas que comparto con Asha, ambos entendemos que ser Hijo no es tan fácil como los demás creen, que estés tan cerca de tenerlo todo hace que sea mucho más fácil perderlo.   
Hefesto pasa la mañana entera enseñándome el recorrido por las oficinas y yo lo sigo aunque no estoy aquí del todo, mi mente trabaja, igual que lo hacen todos los ordenadores de esta sala.  
Acabamos la visita poco antes de la hora de cenar pero consigo escaparme un rato a mi habitación, necesito estar solo. Le he asegurado a Asha que todo va a ir bien, que mañana podemos volver a empezar pero, lo cierto, es que tengo casi tanto miedo como ella (aunque nunca vaya a admitirlo, está aterrada). La Akademeia es una oportunidad para volver a empezar, para no tener que preocuparnos por miradas, por lo menos, hasta que todos sepan quienes somos… Aunque claro, como no iban a saberlo si somos Hijos…  
Pase lo que pase mañana sé que voy a estar a su lado, ya le di la espalda una vez y no pienso volver a hacerlo. Ahora que he conocido a Asha puedo asegurar que no tiene nada que ver con las historias que se cuentan. De hecho, es la única razón por la que he aceptado ir a la Akademeia, aunque mi habitación será compartida y tendré mucho menos espacio para mis cosas, aunque tenga que enfrentarme al mundo… Estoy aterrado.  
Le envío un mensaje por si quiere retomar la llamada que hemos tenido que dejar a medias pero ni si quiera le llega, debe tener la eidola fuera de servicio, debe haberse escapado a Paraíso. Lo hace siempre que tiene algún problema, así consigue evitarlo, no sé hasta qué punto eso debería preocuparme.  
Quizás podría enviar un mensaje a Armand, seguro que él me diría que todo va a ir bien… No es lo que necesito.   
Al final me siento delante del ordenador, seguro que puedo utilizar cualquier cosa que pueda hacer desde aquí como una perfecta distracción.


End file.
